Elsa's New Clothes
Helmetpig2013 stahp making us get mad at you *if you don't wanna get hated *9:453.14159265359PiWhat's wrong with all the things you mentioned *9:45Helmetpig2013 Pie = EVIL *Cadence = EVIL * = EVIL *9:453.14159265359PiSo what you are saying *Is I am evil *9:45Helmetpig2013Anti-epic league = EVIL *no *Welcome to the Coffee Break Room! Please follow our policy. *9:45Helmetpig2013you like evil stuff *9:45Charlie the Penguinhelmet, thats a little mean *9:46Helmetpig2013what is * *9:46PixieLilEveryone is entitled to their opinion.... *9:46Charlie the Penguindont tell him he cant like what he wants or we'll hate him * *9:463.14159265359PiYeah *9:46Helmetpig2013yesh I know * *I seriously do think he's hating what we like on purpose though @Charlie *Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle has entered the Coffee Break room. *9:46Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *9:46Charlie the PenguinOH NO *9:47Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *9:47PixieLil *9:47Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandITS SCARY! * *9:47Charlie the PenguinTHE ICE QUEEN HAS BEEN RELEASED FROM MORGAN FREEMANS STOMACH *9:47Helmetpig2013RETARDED FACE! *9:473.14159265359PiWhy would I like what you hate and hate what you like on purpose. *9:47Helmetpig2013 its obvious *9:473.14159265359PiI swear I don't. *And whoever said I like Cadence anyways *9:48Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleRULES OF NATURE AND THEY RUN WHEN THE SUN COMES UP *9:48Helmetpig2013talk to the hand *throws hand at jay* * *9:483.14159265359PiPenguins don't have hands. * has entered the Coffee Break room. *9:48Helmetpig2013I threw a fake hand *9:48Charlie the Penguinthe marvel superhero penguins did *9:48Helmetpig2013:\ *9:48Barnes of Kakariko Village*eats Elsa* *9:483.14159265359PiYou think I'm lying? *9:49Helmetpig2013yep *9:49Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle*freezes Helmet* *9:493.14159265359PiI promise I don't. *9:49Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleDon't make the lemon face *9:49Charlie the Penguin *9:493.14159265359PiI promise I'm not* *9:49Charlie the PenguinThe statement below is false. *9:503.14159265359PiThe statement above is true. *9:50PixieLilI'm 5 *9:50Charlie the PenguinXD *9:50PixieLilXD *9:503.14159265359Pi IS 5 * *9:50Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleThe statement below translates to "I Elsa" *9:503.14159265359PiThe statement above translates to "I Hate Elsa" *9:51Barnes of Kakariko Village*bleep* you Elsa *9:513.14159265359PiThe statement above is true *9:51PixieLilThe statement below is true *9:51Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Landhi everyone I ate this ice that made a trail to this strange person wearing ice *9:51Charlie the PenguinThe statement below is false. The statement below is true. The statement above is true. The statement above is false. *9:51Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land can I eat the ice? *9:51Helmetpig2013No * *9:51Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle *9:52Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land* Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land likes eating ice *:3 hello *9:523.14159265359PiThe sentence below is totally true *9:52Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleIM AWESOME *9:523.14159265359PiNVM *9:52Charlie the Penguin *JAY LIKES ELSA?! WHAT A TWIST *9:533.14159265359PiAnything that Elsa says is the opposite of what it means *9:53Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleAnything that Jay says is what it means * *9:53PixieLilThe statement below is true *9:53Barnes of Kakariko VillageI like warm hugs *9:53Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle*eats Barnes* *9:54Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Landcan someone turn up the heat *9:543.14159265359PiNO YOU ATE MY ONLY FRIEND *9:54Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land someone is making the room cold *9:543.14159265359PiYou owe me $5 *9:54Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandWHO'S MAKING IT COLD?! *9:54Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle*eats Jay* *9:54Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *WHO IS MAKING THE ROOM COLD?! *9:54PixieLil*melts Elsa* *9:54Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleAAHH MY CLOTHES *9:543.14159265359PiAww, Barnes and I were about to explode Elsa *9:54Charlie the Penguin *9:543.14159265359PiWait a minute *AHHHHH *9:54Charlie the Penguin*covers eyes* *9:54Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *9:543.14159265359Pi WHY DID YOU DO THAT *9:55PixieLilOH GOD! *9:55Helmetpig2013*covers eyes* *9:553.14159265359PiAGGH *9:55Helmetpig2013*covers uni-kitty's eyes* *9:55Barnes of Kakariko Village *9:553.14159265359Pi*pulls eyeballs out of their sockets* *9:55Charlie the PenguinWHY DID HER UNDERWEAR HAVE TO BE MADE OF ICE TOO *9:55Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle *9:553.14159265359PiDidn't she have clothes on before that? *9:56Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *eww *9:563.14159265359PiThat WERENT made of ice? *9:56Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandPUT SOME CLOTHING ON! *9:563.14159265359Pi , you made me pull my eyeballs out of my sockets *You owe me $5 *9:56G the Gadget Guy*pulls coat over face* *9:56Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleThose clothes were the same thing as i was just wearing i just turned my clothes into icee *ice* *9:56PixieLilUm here *9:573.14159265359PiGood **grabs coins* *9:57Charlie the Penguin*gives elsa two censor bars* thats better *9:57Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendellethanks… *9:57Helmetpig2013 how about give her clothing *9:573.14159265359Pi*gives Elsa a third censor bar on her face* *9:57Charlie the PenguinXD *i dont own female clothing *im a guy * *9:57Helmetpig2013TAKE MACK'S *9:573.14159265359PiI have a sister... *9:57Charlie the PenguinNO *9:57Helmetpig2013TAKE THE BIG MAC! **throws big mac at Elsa* *9:58Charlie the PenguinI cant. *9:583.14159265359Pi*gives Elsa Dana's clothing* *9:58Charlie the Penguinshes wearing her clothes right now. *9:583.14159265359PiDana: AGGH! JAY! *9:58Charlie the Penguini cant just take them! *9:58Helmetpig2013*gives Elsa Anna's corpse* *9:58PixieLil*gives Elsa a hoodie* *9:583.14159265359PiMe: Sorry... *9:58Helmetpig2013 * has finished their coffee. *9:58Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *9:583.14159265359PiCan I give Dana her clothes back? *9:58Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleThese clothes are so tiny what were they made for, a penguin?! *these will never fit *9:59Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Lando3o I don't wear clothes CAUSE IM A UNI-KITTY ** Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land is bored *9:593.14159265359Pi*makes Herbert into a coat with Gary's Coatifier 3000 and hands it to Elsa* *9:59Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land* Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land likes to eat ice *9:59Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendellewell, as long as i have these censor bars I'm legal to walk in public *runs off* *9:59Charlie the PenguinWAIT YOU FORGOT THE FACE CENSOR BAR *9:59Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandEWWW *9:593.14159265359PiWAIT SHE FORGOT THE OTHER TWO CENSOR BAR- *10:00Charlie the Penguin *10:00Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle *10:003.14159265359PiOn second thought, let her get arrested *10:00Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle *10:00Charlie the PenguinTHERES POOKIES LOOKING OH GAWD THEIR FACES THEYRE MELTING *10:00Helmetpig2013O_O *10:003.14159265359PiPoor pookies *They have to stare at Elsa... *10:01Helmetpig2013ELSA! YOU STINK! *10:013.14159265359Pi*puts eyeballs back into sockets* *Why did I do that *10:01Charlie the PenguinOH NO *ITS MEGA KITTY *10:01Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *10:01Barnes of Kakariko Village*throws clothes at Elsa* *10:023.14159265359PiWait a minute *10:02Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleTHESE ARE THE SIZE OF A PENGUIN *10:02Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land SHADDUP *10:02Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle*hides in bushes* *10:02Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land*eats elsa* *10:02Barnes of Kakariko VillageO... they're mine *10:02Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM :3 *10:02Barnes of Kakariko Village*no *10:02Charlie the Penguinim dying right now *10:023.14159265359PiIt is legal for penguins to not wear clothes *10:02Charlie the Penguinbut not humans *10:023.14159265359PiHumans never come to Club Penguin. *10:02Charlie the PenguinTELL THAT TO HER *10:02Barnes of Kakariko Village.... *10:023.14159265359PiSo it's not against the law... *10:03Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land Elsa is DEAD *:3 *10:03Barnes of Kakariko VillageOo.. does this mean I'M not human? *10:033.14159265359PiNo, you are *10:03Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *10:03Barnes of Kakariko Village*so *10:03Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land Elsa isn't tasty *10:033.14159265359PiI mean *10:03Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land she tastes horrible *10:043.14159265359Pihumans RARELY come to Club Pen- *10:04Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *10:043.14159265359PiWHAT... *10:04Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleYou can't eat me, you're so small i could step on you. *10:04Charlie the Penguindont step on a lego elsa it hurts like ma- on second thought, please, step on uni kitty. *10:04Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land **pukes* *10:043.14159265359Pi *Why did you try to melt Elsa's clothes off *10:04Barnes of Kakariko Village*throws human clothes at Elsa* *10:05Helmetpig2013Elsa *10:05PixieLilI was trying to melt her whole body.... *10:05Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle*steps on uni kitty with a bare foot* http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110227134602/spongebob/images/e/e3/DEUUEAUGH.jpg *10:05Helmetpig2013 *10:053.14159265359PiHer body isn't made of ice! *10:05Charlie the Penguinshes a human *10:05Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land WHY DID YOU STEP ON ME?! *10:05Charlie the Penguini think *10:05Barnes of Kakariko VillageWait... why did I give her my clothes? *10:05Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land*pokes elsa with horn* * *THIS IS FUN :3 **keeps poking elsa* *10:06Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle *DONT POKE ME THERE *IM NOT WEARING ANYTHING *10:06Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Landwhere am I poking you? *10:06Charlie the Penguin *10:06Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *10:063.14159265359PiUNIKITTY. *10:06Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *10:063.14159265359PiYOU ARE POKING HER IN THE... *UH... *10:06Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land yes? *10:06Barnes of Kakariko Village*steals Link's clothes out of his house* *10:063.14159265359PiI don't know what humans call that *that thing *10:07Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Landwhat "thing" * *10:07PixieLil Eww *10:07Charlie the PenguinOfficer: HOLY CRAP ITS A HUMAN AND WHAT THE HECK IS SHE WEARING oh wait shes wearing nothing *tazes* *10:073.14159265359PiBarnes, do you know what that thing is called *10:07Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle*gets tazed* http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110227134602/spongebob/images/e/e3/DEUUEAUGH.jpg *10:07Barnes of Kakariko Village.... *10:07Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandTIME TO EAT HER AGAIN! *10:07Charlie the PenguinOH NO THE POOKIES ARE LOOKING AGAIN THEIR FACES THEIR POOR POOR FACES *10:07Barnes of Kakariko VillageExcuse me while I go barf... *10:07Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land*pokes elsa's face* *10:073.14159265359Pi*saves Pookies* *10:08Charlie the PenguinITS TOO LATE *10:08Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land*pokes elsa's face* * *10:08Charlie the PenguinTHEYRE ALL SKELETONS *10:083.14159265359PiNOOOOOO *10:08Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land*pokes elsa's face* * **pokes elsa's face* *10:08Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle*bites horn off* *10:083.14159265359PiTHE POOR LITTLE POOKIES *10:08Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *(raeg) * has entered the Coffee Break room. *10:08Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land **grows horn back* :3 *10:08G the Gadget Guy *10:083.14159265359Pi*uses Gary's Clothesinator 3000 on Elsa* *10:08Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle*sees that uni-kittys head is connected only by one single stud* *pops uni kittys head off* *10:08Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land*cuts off elsa's arm* *10:09Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle*gets turned into a jacket* AHHHHHHHH *10:09G the Gadget Guy*hides behind *10:09Charlie the Penguin *10:093.14159265359PiWait *I THINK I JUST MADE IT WORSE *10:09Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandELSA! I AM YOUR FATHER'S BROTHER'S COUSIN'S NEPHEW'S FORMER ROOMMATE * *10:09Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleNUUUUUUU *10:093.14159265359PiHerbert: Ooh, a jacket, maybe it won't be so cold around here anymore *10:09PixieLilXD *10:09Charlie the PenguinDONT DO IT HERBERT *NOT EVEN YOU DESERVE THAT *10:09Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land*Eats Herbie* *:3 *10:093.14159265359PiHerbert: *puts on jacket* *10:09Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Landomnomnom *:3 *10:09PixieLil *10:10Helmetpig2013gues **guys *10:103.14159265359PiHerbert: What's so wrong with it- GOOD GRIEF IT'S THE DEVIL *10:10Helmetpig2013 what do we do *10:10Charlie the PenguinHERBERT YOU LOOK LIKE ELSA with fur and absence of clothes (Stare2) * * has finished their coffee. *10:10Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandELSA *10:10Barnes of Kakariko Village*yanks of shirt and throws it over Elsa's head* *10:103.14159265359PiHerbert: *turns Elsa back into a human* *Herbert: HAILEY? *10:11Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandTHERE IS SOMETHING IN YOUR CLOSET *10:11Charlie the Penguin* Charlie the Penguin is laughing so hard his stomach hurts *DONT DO IT HERBERT SHES NAKED *10:11Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land BARNES! *10:113.14159265359PiHerbert: I LOVE YOU *kisses Elsa* *10:11Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle *10:11Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandPUT YOUR SHIRT ON! @Barnes *10:11Barnes of Kakariko VillageWut.. she needed clothes *10:11Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land atleast you are wearing shorts *10:113.14159265359PiHerbert: HAILEY WILL YOU MARRY ME *Elsa: Who's Hailey *10:12Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleIM NOT EVEN WEARING CLOTHES YOU PERVERT *10:12PixieLilI'm just going to go somewhere less disgusting... *teleports home* *10:12Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Landnow back to business :3 *10:123.14159265359PiHerbert: *censored* *10:12Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandBUSINESS! BUSINESS! BUSINESS! *10:12Charlie the Penguin *10:12Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandNumbers! :3 *is this working? *10:13Charlie the Penguindid i seriously just see that *10:133.14159265359PiMe: *teleports back to my cave* *10:13Charlie the Penguin*steps on lego piece* *10:13Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land it's not working *10:13Charlie the Penguin *10:13Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land * * MY TAIL *10:14Charlie the Penguin*replaces uni kitty's pony tail with a cat tail* much better *10:14Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *:3 *10:14Helmetpig2013wait *10:14Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelleuh, guys? IM STILL STANDING HER IN THE NUDE *10:14Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *10:14Charlie the Penguindont remind me * *10:143.14159265359PiWith Herbert *10:14Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *10:143.14159265359PiWith four sensor bars *10:14Helmetpig2013 what happe...OH MAH GAWD *kragles eyes* *10:14Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleFour? *10:143.14159265359PiYes *10:14Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendellewhats the fourth one for? *10:143.14159265359PiYes *10:15Helmetpig2013YOUR FACE *10:15Barnes of Kakariko VillageWhat now? I ain't giving her more of my clothes *10:153.14159265359PiNo the fourth one is for Herbert *10:15Helmetpig2013 wait *10:15Charlie the Penguinno, the third one is for her fa- ohhhh *ok *10:15PixieLilI could summon Midna.... *10:15Helmetpig2013 *10:15Charlie the PenguinNO *ONE NUDIST IS ENOUGH *10:15Helmetpig2013*puts censor bars all over midna* *10:153.14159265359PiI could summon MacKenzie *10:15Helmetpig2013 much better *10:15PixieLilXD *10:16Charlie the Penguinyou dont have mckenzies pass @jay *10:16Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo LandBUSINESS! BUSINESS! BUSINESS! *NUMBERS! :3 *is this working? *10:16Charlie the Penguinno. (grumpycat) *10:16Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *10:16Charlie the Penguin *10:16Uni-Kitty the Leader of Cloud Cuckoo Land *10:17Charlie the PenguinTHE DEVIL MADE ME DO IT *10:173.14159265359PiI could summon Hailey... *10:17PixieLil * *10:17Charlie the Penguinyou dont have haileys pass either @jay *10:173.14159265359PiI could summon Charlie *10:17Charlie the Penguinim already on * *10:17PixieLil*gives Elsa Miley C's clothes* *10:173.14159265359PiI meant I could teleport you to where Herbert and Elsa are * *You realize Miley Cyrus now has no clothes... *10:18Charlie the Penguin *10:18PixieLilWut, Miley wasn't using them... *10:18Charlie the Penguinthat poor poor wrecking ball *10:18Elsa the Ice Queen of ArendelleI DONT WANT THESE *10:18Charlie the Penguinhelmet pm *10:183.14159265359PiMiley Cyrus: I don't want them either *Me: *10:18Charlie the Penguinshaddup *eats*